


Hark Now Hear Duo Sing

by ShenLong



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Butchering of a Christmas carol, Heero POV, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yup, it’s that time of year again, time for the traditional butchering of a Christmas Carol and this year it’s the turn of “Hark The Herald Angels Sing” to be transformed. This is intended to be a bit of fun and taken lightly. Please, do not be offended by my version of the Carol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hark Now Hear Duo Sing

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Gundam boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I don’t own the Christmas carol; “Hark The Herald Angels Sing” either, I’ve just borrowed the tune and put my own lyrics to it for this fic. Written for pleasure not profit.

Pairing: 1x2

Warnings: Butchering of a Christmas carol, lemon, yaoi, Heero POV

Rating: NC 17

Summary: Yup, it’s that time of year again and this year it’s the turn of “Hark The Herald Angels Sing” to be transformed. This is intended to be a bit of fun and taken lightly. Please, do not be offended by my version of the Carol.

Betaed by Karina *snugs *

Written: December 2015 – ShenLong

 

“Hark Now Hear Duo Sing”

(To the tune of “Hark The Herald Angels Sing”)

 

Hark now hear Duo sing,  
When I lick his anal ring.  
Peace is shattered, language not so mild,  
As my wicked tongue drives him wild.  
Happily I feel the pleasure rise,  
Especially when it's my name he cries;  
With moans of pleasure on his lips,  
Back and forth he thrusts his hips.  
Hark now hear Duo sing,  
When I lick his anal ring.

His hole is stretched, slick with lube,  
I coat myself from the same tube.  
His legs open wide, I give one deep thrust,  
Then I pause so that we can both adjust.  
I begin to thrust, his cock head weeps,  
His language requires censored beeps.  
Hitting his prostate, his body starts to thrum,  
Duo screams, “Jesus Christ I need to come!”  
Hark now hear Duo sing,  
When I fuck his anal ring.

“Screw me harder, fuck my ass,”  
Duo's words have so much class.  
I speed up, nail him as hard as I dare,  
I know he'll be sore, but he doesn't care.  
Higher and higher we both begin to climb,  
I grab his cock and pump in time.  
Screaming my orgasm to the bedroom walls,  
A moment later into ecstasy Duo also falls.  
Hark now hear Duo sing,  
God I love to fuck his anal ring.

~ Owari ~

Merry Christmas everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing" is a Christmas carol that first appeared in 1739 in the collection Hymns and Sacred Poems, having been written by Charles Wesley. Wesley had requested and received slow and solemn music for his lyrics, not the joyful tune expected today. Moreover, Wesley's original opening couplet is "Hark! how all the welkin rings / Glory to the King of Kings".
> 
> The popular version is the result of alterations by various hands, notably by Wesley's co-worker George Whitefield who changed the opening couplet to the familiar one, and by Felix Mendelssohn. A hundred years after the publication of Hymns and Sacred Poems, in 1840, Mendelssohn composed a cantata to commemorate Johann Gutenberg's invention of the printing press, and it is music from this cantata, adapted by the English musician William H. Cummings to fit the lyrics of “Hark! The Herald Angels Sing”, that propels the carol known today.
> 
> (Thanks to Wikipedia for the information)


End file.
